Bloody Blossoming Cherry Bloosom
by ShiroNekodesu
Summary: "you think i weak? How dare you... After all these years... I hate you all..." Hey Readers i'm not good in summarys but I hope that you'll like the story.


**HELLO DEAR READERS! I want to thank you for spending your time to read this. Arigato Gosaimasu! This is my first Fanfic and I wanted to apologize if there are some spelling errors.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_**sakura's beast Teru'**_

**Sakura's Pov**

My name is Haruno Sakura and this is my story. When I was born my mom sealed in me the twelve tailed beast Teru. She has the power to heal anything that is broken in your body. When she is angry she can kill you by controlling the blood in your body with her mind. She also have the and the Sharingan, the Rinnengan and inhuman strength too. Because of her I got the same power. One Day my mom died by unknown illness leaving me with my father, brother and sister. When I was at age four my father hated me because he thought I was the one who killed my mother. Every night he came home drunk and started to beat me until I was unconscious my brother and sister tried to help me of course. But he always knocked them out. One day they just disappeared leaving me with my father. The beating continued until I was twelve. When one night he came home, get one broken bottle and tried to hit me.. When he came towards me, I used my blood power and made him experience the pain that I felt over the years, finally I made his blood to clot. Neighbors heared his cry and call the police. When the police came they asked me what happened. I told them that I was sleeping when I heard his cry. After investigation, they concluded it was Infarct. And instead of putting me up for adoption, they sent me to my aunt Tsunade.

**Six Years Later **

**Hokage's tower 14:25 PM**

"Saakuraaa-chaan!" shouted a blond haired drunk woman. "Come n get a drinf wit meee!" "... what about your paper work?" asked a pink haired teen. "Mou Sakura-chan your no funnnn." Tsunade said. "Ne ne Tsunade-baa-chan you asked for us? Oh hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. "Yep I have a mission for you, Sai and Kakashi. You need to bring Sasuke back to the Village." "Umm Shishou what about me? Why ain't I going?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry but I think you mustn't go on that mission." Naruto said sad. "Oh and WHY is that?!" "Gomenne Sakura-chan, but we all know that you aren't strong enough." Naruto said trying to get out of the room quick. "Did **YOU** just **Said That?! I'm NOT STRONG ENOUGH?!**" Sakura Said really pissed. "Naa Naa Sakura-chan we all know that you aren't strong enough so don't get upset!" Naruto smiled. "YOU DARE TO SMILE?!You… you….** Bastard! HOW **could You Said **IT?! YOU **know how hard I was training these 4 years** and you know IT VERY WELL!" **Sakura said very angry and started to walk towards the door."SAKURA! Stop!" Kakashi said/yelled. "WHAT?" she turned around. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT NOW?" "We will bring Sasuke back so don't get angry!" He said trying to calm her. "**IT'S NOT ABOUT SASUKE ANYMORE! You all** think that I'm weak! **But you** know what? I'm tired of **all this**! I don't care for **you **anymore. **I'm leaving** Konoha and becoming a missing nin." Sakura said disappearing in a puff of cherry blossoms. "I don't understand, what just happen?" Sai said confused. "What just happened, is Sakura leaving Konoha because of Naruto and Kakashi." Tsunade said sadly and start to drink her Sake again. "You all know that she is stronger than me, so why did you said that? Don't you think that you're wrong? She can destroy the whole village with just one punch dammit!" She said angrily hitting the glass on the table with that breaking the table. "Gomenne Baa-chan I'll try to convince her to not leaving!" Naruto said happily. " She won't listen to you. We're lost." Tsunade said losing hope.

**With Sakura in her apartment. 14:50 PM**

'_Why did they say that?!' __**'Don't worry Sakura-chan I know you are very strong just don't listen to them. They do not meant anything. We are fine without them.' **_Teru tried to comfort her. '_I knew I could count on you' _Sakura smiled_. ' Now let's go to uncle Orochimaru.'_ Sakura packed her things and disappeared.

**In Woods near Orochimarus Hideout 18:00 PM**

'_I thing that we're almost there.' __**'Yay!' **_"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Said a dark voice. "Well hello to you too Sasuke-chan! How was your day? How is Oreo?" Sakura said happily. "Hn. Fine. And Oreo?" Sasuke said. "Yep Oreo!" " I think ssshe isss talking about me Sssasssuke-kun." Orochimaru said with smirk."So why are you here Ssssakura-chan? Ssseeking power? Or maybe on misssion? Or here to Get your Ssasuke –kun back to the Hidden Leaf?" "Hello pinky. What's your name?" a flirty voice said. "You don't need to know." "Hn, why just don't tell him your name?" Sasuke said annoyed. "I don't need advices from you emo gay." "Don't call Sasuke-kun gay you bitch!", "Shut your mouth you slut." Sakura looked at her with deadly glare. " What are you doing here? Finally come to your Oji-sssan",_'_ "Maybe.." Sakura smiled . "Orochimaru is your Uncle?!" Suigetsu, Karin and Kabuto said in shock. Sasuke and Juugo stayed silent no matter that they were in shock too. "Never mind them Sssakura-chan come to train with me. Let'sss sssee if you can make uncle2 pround." Oro-senin laughed and Sakura smirked. Orochimaru tried to attack Sakura with his snakes she put her arm on the level of his eyes and he froze. "I see I did forget about Teru." Oro-senin said. "Teru?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, my demon."

"Very well Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun take her to her room!" Oro-chan ordered to Sasuke. "Whatever."

"Sooo did you get more stronger Sasuke-chan?" Sakura asked bored. "Hn." Sasuke answered half listening._ "I wonder if all Uchihas are like that?" _ Sakura through. _**"I suppose."**_ Teru answered in Sakura's head. "We arrived." Sasuke said. Sakura opened the door and almost fell. Inside of the room was king sized bed and wardrobe, many fluffy toys that creeped her out, a Very Big mirror and some other things. The walls were painted Pink and the floor was wooden.  
"Umm, thanks Sasuke. You can go now." Sakura said. "Hn." With that Sasuke headed back to whatever he was doing before that. Sakura start to investigate her new room. She found that there was a luxury bathroom with big bathtub, toiled, shower and other things. Next she opened the Wardrobe. Sakura was shocked and the same time angry. _"HOW THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW WHAT SIZE AM I?!" __**"This my dear is called 'Perverts'." **_Teru answered. _"Oh look I have the similar cloths(drees?) as Sasuke." __** "You can't imagine how much I want to see how you look in it."**__ "Hm let see." _Sakura pulled the clothes from the wardrobe and put them on. Next she looked around in the mirror. She looked almost like Sasuke, but she have short trousers not pants. **(I have Pic in my proffile****) **_'Hn. I'm Sasuke and I want to kill Itachi'__** ' Haha very funny.' **__'hmmm I'm hungry lets find the kitchen.' _

After some wandering in the hideout Sakura arrived in the kitchen to find Karin flirting with Sasuke. Orochimaru cooking with Suigetsu and Juugo helping him. When she entered she heard a wolf whistle.

"Sssakura-chan the clothesss ssssuit you well." Oro-chan smirked. "Pervert." She said annoyed. Then she looked at Sasuke. He also looked at her and smirked. "Don't look at Sasuke-kun like THAT, bitch!" Karin yelled sudden. "What did you **just said**, Whore?" Now Sakura was angry. "N-n-n-nothing." Karin said hidden behind Sasuke._'I'm sooo gonna kill that motherfucking bitch one day.' __**'Buut can't we do it right now? Pleaseeee?' **_ _'I don't think so. But maybe later….' __**'YaY!' **_ "Soooo when will I be getting some missions?" The Pinkette asked bored. "I actually have the exact missssion for you, dear." Oreo **(I read it in one other FanFiction and I really liked it.) **said. "You'll need to get in Akatsuki with Sasuke and steal all available forbidden scrolls you can. The mission will last from 1 week to 10 years. Now your dismissed." Oro-senin explained. " Nee nee Sasuke can we talk about something?" Sakura asked. "Hn. Then talk." Sasuke said. " In private." She said annoyed.

**In Sakura's room 20:03 PM**

"Sasuke I need to tell you the truth about Itachi." She said deadly serious. "What is there to tell me? He killed my clan only to test his powers! So tell me Sakura is there anything else?" Sasuke said angry. "These IS something else. Think about IT why would he kill the people who loved him and he loved them!" Sasuke was now listening was very carefully. " Sasuke listen to me. When I was apprentice of the Godaime Hokage I was reading mission reports and I found one about Uchiha Itachi. I opened the file and I was shocked. It said 'Uchiha Itachi is selected for mission. The mission is to eliminate the Uchiha clan because of their wish to take over the Hidden Leaf Village. Uchiha Itachi need to eliminate all people in the clan. After Uchiha Itachi eliminates the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi must become missing-nin and never come back to Hidden Leaf Village or he, Uchiha Itachi will be killed because of killing the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Itachi must never tell anyone about this mission. The mission is given by Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, Simura Danzou and Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen." she said waiting for him to understand the information she just gave him. "….. and why do I need to trust you?" Sasuke said still not believing her. "You don't believe me, do you? Just how stubborn you are? Here look at this." He gave him a scroll. He opened the scroll and his eyes widened. There was written the exact same thing she said. "Hn… You're right." Sasuke said. "Do you still have intensions to kill Itachi?" She asked him. "No… now I want to kill the elders and Danzou." He said. "Want me to help you?" she asked. "Hn, but first we'll finish the mission Orochimaru gave us." Sasuke ordered.

**Next day 10:06 AM In the kitchen**

"Soo Sasuke ready to go on a mission?" Sakura said half singing. "Hn let's go." Sasuke got up from the sofa on which he sat.

**Somewhere in the woods by Amegakure 15:30 PM**

'_**I think we're almost there. What about you Sakura-chan?' **_Teru said. _'yep I can sense their chakra.' _"Sakura… Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"Sasuke said. "Yep. We're almost there."

"Foolish Little Brother what are you doing here? Finaly come to kill me? But do you have enough power to kill me" a shadow in the trees said. "Save it Itachi. I told him the truth." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke confirmed. "Then why are you here?" the older Uchiha asked. "To join Akatsuki." Sasuke said. "Hn very well lets go."

**Akatsuki Hideout in Amegakure 16:00 PM**

"Uchiha Sasuke what are you doing here with my Imouto?" Pein asked while watching Sakura. "Yo nii-chan. How are you? How is Konan-nee-chan?"Sakura said happily. After hearing that sentence Konan running entered the room and hugged Sakura tightly. "Sakuraa-chaaan you don't know how much I missed youuu." Konan said very happy because she finally saw Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

_Haruno Mebuki had just gave a birth to her third child. Mebuki had short dirty blond hair and jade eyes. "Konan-chan… Nagato-kun come to see your new little sister." She said holding in her hands little pink haired baby. In the room entered blue haired girl and red haired boy. "Kawaii! Nee nee mama, what is her name?" three-year Konan asked. "Hmm… what about Sakura." Mebuki said happily. "It suits her" five-year Nagato said looking at Sakura's hair. "Nagato, dear, promise me something." She asked. "Of course mommy what is it?" he answered. "Promise me that you and Konan will protect Sakura." Mebuki said smiling. Konan and Nagato didn't say anything, just smiled._

_**End of flashback**_

"Let's introduce you to the Akatsuki members Sakura-chan." Konan said and Sakura smiled. "Imouto, if you and Sasuke want to join then we'll need to test your abilities. But first you'll meet the members. Let's go." Pein said. The five of them get out of the room and get to the kitchen.

**Akatsuki's Kitchen 16:30 PM.**

The door open and in the room entered Pein, Konan, Itachi, pink haired girl and Itachi's not so mini version. The first to talk was Hidan.

"Leader-sama who are these bitches?" he said looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm not a bitch. But I'm not so sure about you." Sakura said with smirk. "Why you little…." "HIDAN!" Konan yelled and Hidan stopped. "Now that you're all here I want you to meet my little sister Sakura and Itachi's brother Sasuke."Pein said. Then was heard a wolf whistle from Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi. "Leader –sama, Tobi didn't thought you had so pretty sister. Can I hug her? Please?" Tobi said happy. "No Tobi you won't hug her. I'll hug her." Deidara said approaching Sakura. "None of you will touch her Bitches she is mineeee." Sasori said dramatically. Sakura didn't say anything about that she just watched dumbfounded. "Assholes she is Sasuke's girlfriend, so stop it now." Itachi said. "Ummm, no I'm not." Sakura said. "Then will Sakura-chan will be Tobi's girlfriend?" Tobi said hoping. "No, motherfucker she will be mineee, I said mineee" out of nowhere Hidan said. " Mineee ,bitches, mineee… she is MINEEE" Sasuke said lifting Sakura in bridal style. "**OKAY ENOUGH!" **Teru said angry and Sasuke put Sakura down. "Now, now look what you did assholes, you made Teru angry." Konan said. "Teru?" Akatsuki (minus Konan, Pein and Itachi) said in union. "Imouto care to explain to them your story?" Pein said. " 'sigh' When I was born my mom, Haruno Mebuki, sealed in me the twelve tailed beats Teru. She controls the blood, have the Sharingan, the Rinnengan, have healing abilities and inhuman strength and blah blah blah. My point is try to hurt me and you will die painful and slowly. Any other questions?" Sakura said looking at Hidan while saying the last sentences. "Now who will fight her?" Pein said. "But Leader-sama didn't you heard her?" Kakuzu said. "If she wants she can kill us now by controlling our blood." "Then I'll fight her. I'mma puppet after all, so I don't have blood." Sasori said smirking at Sakura. "I'm fine with it, what about you Nii-chan?" Sakura said childishly. "Okay, what about you Sasuke who will you fight?" Pein said. "Can I fight you?" Sasuke said looking certain person. "Of course!" Deidara said. "Well then lets go outside." Konan said.

**Outside Akatsuki's base 17:24 PM**

"Who will fight first?" Pein asked. "I'll be a gentlemen and I'll let Sakura first." Sasuke said smirking. "Fine." She said. Sakura and Sasori go to the sparring field and their battle begun.

**(I'm soo sorry but I can't write battles. The battle it's like that in Shippuuden, but this time Chio isn't there and Sakura is far more stronger.)**

"So your sister isn't just sexy but and strong too?" Kisame said looking at Pein. "Touch her and I'll kill you before Teru does." Konan said. The Akatsuki boys gluped. " OkaY, next battle will be Iwa no Deidara vs. Uchiha Sasuke-channn." Sakura said dramatically.

**(Sasuke's and Deidara's battle was the same, just like that in shippuden and Sasuke won.)**

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke now you're officially Akatsuki members and S-class criminals. Congratulations!" Pein said. " Now since it's so late lets go to bed." Kisame yawned. "…. Where will we sleep?" Sakura said. "Oh….. yeah…. Um….. you can sleep with Sasuke, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan or Kisame." Konan said looking at Sakura. "HEY what about Tobi? Why blossom-chan can't sleep with Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" "Because, Tobi, your room is too small for 2 people." Konan explained to Tobi. "But Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wanted to sleep with blossom-chan!" Tobi said while hugging Sakura. "Tobi…. You have 3 seconds to get off Saku-chan or i'll blow you up."Deidara said glaring at him. "I'm not a toy you can toss back and forth." Said Sakura bitterly. "Okay I decided….I'll sleep with..-"

**END….**

**Review for more chapters..**


End file.
